Fae
Fae are creatures living in four different areas around Luxomnia. The north, the south, the east and the west. They all have wings and are mortal enemies with elves and ergons. Northern Fae The Northern Fae live around Medluna. They believe in balance and peace not good or evil. The other fae think the Northern fae are 'hippies'. They believe they are blessed by Luna and put on her sacred island to bring peace. Despite the rumours, they aren't like the residents of Medluna and have a very modern culture. They dress mostly in silver and/or white and they have strange coloured hair. The females are prone to wearing only long dresses and are very modest. Eastern Fae Eastern Fae live near Pendella in the forest. They believe in good and how the evil should perish. They tend not to reult in violence unless provoked or see a threat to their camp. They are not nocturnal, but they are better suited to hunting at night. The females are drastically different to the males. For example, the males dress more in autumn shades whilst the females go for green. All the fae children have coloured attire until they come of age. The girls will dress in petals and the boys in animal skin or feathers from birds. These are usually hunted by the guards for food and stitched together with the silk from either a Locito worm or an Aranean spider. It is traditional for the boys to wear leafy bonnets that represent helmets and at the age of thirteen they take a test to show that they are mature enough to train to be a fae guard. Southern Fae The Southern Fae live in the underwater city Aquirus. They have developed fins to adapt to their habitat and use their wings for speed. Southern Fae can breathe in both air and water alike due to highly complexed lungs, but they would not last long on land, as they depend on water to keep them hydrated. They tend to keep themselves to themselves and will not fight unless it is to protect themselves. Strangely and contradictory to popular beliefs, the female fae are usually more viscious than the males. When they speak, they croak as the water in their lungs muffles their speech. Out of all the fae, they are the scarcest and also the most unknown. Western Fae The Western Fae live in the Kingdom of Darkness. They are evil and like pulling nasty pranks on wandering travels lost in the wilderness, good or bad. If the Western Fae meets another Fae from a different group they most likely curse t hem with their magic like. From a young age the children of the western fae are trained as warriors. Normally the male as melee and the female as fire vens but if a boy was hopeless at melee or a girl can't use magic then they are usually given a chance at other fighing meathods or doing generally work for the city. It is common for children of the western fae to die during training so making sure to become efficent is essential, the children live in fear, but have to have high ambitons because of this. Noted Fae *Eifee (Eastern Fae) *Tora (Eastern Fae) *Kawa (Eastern Fae) *Juhi (Eastern Fae - Fairy Hybrid Fae and Elf) Category:Eastern Fae Category:Western Fae Category:Northern Fae Category:Southern Fae Category:Medluna Island Category:Kingdom of Darkness Category:Kingdom of Light Category:Balance